


King of Chaos

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Gen, Idk how to tag this whoops, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: After the disappearance of his father, young prince Callum Hunt now has to deal with responsibility as king, as well as the threat of war. Luckily he has his trusted general Tamara Rajavi, court lady Gwenda Mason, trusted servant Aaron Stewart, and lovestruck knight Jasper deWinter by his side to help him uncover the mystery behind the old kings disappearance, but they soon find more hidden secrets.
Relationships: Callum Hunt & Aaron Stewart, Callum Hunt & Constantine Madden, Callum Hunt & Tamara Rajavi, Jasper deWinter/Callum Hunt, Tamara Rajavi/Gwenda Mason
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	King of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Malpense here! Yes this is a Winterhunt au. It was originally gonna be a cute little au but now I have a whole plot in mind. Also idk how to tag this please help. Also it's a medieval fantasy au! It's not set in our universe tho. It's just a whole made up world whoops. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this!

The young king stood by his window, watching the servants and knights mill around. The disappearance of the former king had gotten everyone at the castle worked up. Callum sighed and sat down on the bed, staring at the floor. It's been almost an hour since he was told the news, and already he felt stressed.

The commoners didn't know about any of this yet, and he was scared to announce it. He knew he couldn't hide it, though. They'd find out eventually. He looked at the crown he held in his hand, staring at the bright sapphires on it. 

A rapid knock at the door snapped him back to reality. He grabbed his staff and stood up with a groan, careful not to put too much weight on his left leg, and shuffled to the door. When he opened it, he saw a tall, blond, green eyes servant standing there. He smiled. Finally, a familiar face. He'd known Aaron since there were kids. He remembered sneaking out and going on adventures with Aaron and the other three.

"Good morning your hig-"

"Aaron, we're pals. You don't have to be all formal."

"Just trying to be respectful, Call. Anyways, Constantine told me to come get you."

"Alright. Go ahead and tell him I'll be down there." Callum responded. The other boy nodded and hurried off. Callum walked over to the mirror. He definitely needed to change and fix his hair. 

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Con?" The king peeked his head into the room. Shelves filled with glass bottles lined the walls. A large bookshelf stood by the door, covered in many heavy looking books. In the middle of the room was a large, round table covered in books, scrolls, and bottles filled with mysterious liquids. The man looked over at the young king, his blonde hair nearly covering his gray, bloodshot eyes.

"Ah Call! Come in come in!" The crazy alchemist ushered the king in. Call shuffled in, messing with the cuff of his blue-gray tailcoat. "So, I've heard you no longer go by the prince?"

"Unfortunately. I have no idea what happened to father." Callum said, sitting down in a stool Constantine got out for him.

The man sighed, "neither does anyone else. I hope he's found, but who knows. Anyways, just wanted to see how you were handling this."

"Not very well, but I gotta stay strong. I am the king now. Have to set an example for my people."

"No wonder you get along with the general and her one friend. Tamara and Jasper, correct? You lot are always focusing on being strong"

"Yep. Those are their names." Call nervously rubbed the back of his head, looking away slightly, "I may go check up on them soon."

"Well I'll leave you to it. Oh, if you see my brother can you tell him I need him?"

Callum nodded and carefully stood up before shuffling up the stairs that led out of the lab.

* * *

The tall, lanky prince stood by his window, staring at the kingdom below him. Everything was so gloomy there. The kingdom was falling apart, and the king was running out of options.

Hours ago, the news of the neighboring kingdom losing their king had spread. _Now how could a whole kingdom lose their king?_ He thought. 

He figured he could use that to his advantage. The king's son was young, and in no way fit to rule.

He ran his hand through his long brown hair, lost in thought. King Joseph wanted to keep the alliance with that kingdom, but Alexander knew that they could easily take it over.

A twisted grin split along his face. His kingdom was dying, and he knew the perfect way to fix it.

He just had to pay King Callum a visit.


End file.
